Hippy
by Savvy the Hunter of Artemis
Summary: For the Jeyna/Jasper Alphabet challenge, letter 'H'. AU! Jason's walking through the streets of San Francisco, but when a poor but beautiful multi-colored, dark haired girl come begging for money from him, he stopped and gave her money. Her dark eyes were so worn and poor, weak and he try to find a way to heal her back and maybe he could start now. Dark, just a pinch.


**The return of Savvy's PRETTY PIECES! YAYAYAYAYAY! And Songbirdie fans, chill I have loads of plot bunnies that I'm writing at the moment so next chap will come VERY soon I promise, it isn't my fault that I spend the rest of my weekend watching Avatar the Legend of Aang! This is AU by the way and it's kinda inspired by the A Team.**

**Anyway, don't own anything. **

**Anyways, RULES for the Jeyna and Jasper Alphabet Challenge! -No flaming. If we catch anyone flaming, you will be disqualified. **

**-Review every story of this challenge. **

**-The person before the next assigns the word.**

**-Ratings must be K through T. No M-rated allowed!**

** -Can be AU.**

** -Must end in either Jeyna or Jasper depending on who you are. **

**You can start out with Leyna or Liper or the opposite pairing for angst, but it must end in your assigned ship. -Must be over 400 words long and one-shot. -Have fun! After all this, we'll make a community to put every story in. :) Enjoy!**

**However, Reyna your new word is...Intestines, good luck. **

Hippy

"Some money please?" A voice croaked as Jason walked down the streets of San Francisco, he fished for his wallet immediately. There were a lot of beggars around San Francisco and he did what he could to help them sometimes.

His eyes wondered towards the beggar, it was a girl. Same age as him, but she was too beautiful to be begging for money. Dark, haunted colorful irises looked into his as her hands were out, cupped together and her eyes were beautiful but sooner or later it seems like the colors were going to fade out, her dark hair were in a crazy mess, chopped messily with random strands of braids, skin tan and olive and lips soft and supple like a rose. "Here," He handed her a five dollar bill, he couldn't take his eyes off her. She was beautiful really, beautiful enough to be on those magazines and on the covers of newspaper. "You're really pretty," He blurt out immediately.

The girl's eyes flashed, as if sensing danger. Her hands immediately went to her chest, protecting herself from him, "Stay away," She defended, but she sounded weak. Her worn-out rags hung loosely on her and he reached out to comfort her but she jerked backwards, as if afraid of him.

"I'm not going to hurt you," He promised his voice soft. The girl's guard was still up, as if she was still fighting but he could feel her defensive walls crumbling down. "I promise, what's your name?"

She looked up; her eyes were hungry and curious. A strand of dark hair dropped from her head to cover one of her eyes, she brushed it off and said, "Piper, my name is Piper,"

"That's a pretty name,"

"Thank you," She whispered, she shivered. Her short sleeve blue overlarge shirt wasn't going to keep her warm, so he stripped off his black windbreaker and wrapped it around her. "Thank you," A small tear escaped out of her eyes.

"Let's go into the shade," He pointed towards a close shop that was covered with a cemented ceiling on top, the street was deserted. She nodded and followed him in, he sat down on the dusty dirty floor and the girl sat down next to him but she kept her distance. "Are you hungry?" He asked her.

"Yes," She replied back, her voice so soft it was almost mute.

He forked over a fifty dollar bill and handed to her, her eyes were so grateful she could have jumped in the air and gave him a large hug instead she gave it back to him, "Too much," She shook her head, "This is enough," In her hands, she clutched the five dollar bill even tighter.

"No, you can have it," He insisted, pressing the fifty dollar bill into her weak, frail hands, "Keep it, you need it more than I do,"

"But I can't,"

"It's okay, hippy Piper," Jason said carelessly without thinking then he immediately gulp as the girl's dark eyes turned on him.

"Hippy Piper?" She cocked her head, letting the choppy hair waved as she snugged herself in to the warm windbreaker. "Is that an insult?"

"No," He said quickly, "It's a nickname,"

"Nickname," She echoed, it didn't sound angry more like…curious as if she was testing it out on her own tongue. "I like it, thank you blue eye boy,"

"Um, no problem," He smiled as he stood up, "I got to go soon, okay?"

"You're going?" She asked, her eyes getting sad and she took off his jacket, "Here," She handed it back to him and she cast her eyes down. Guilt poured down his throat and then gave her the jacket, she look at him in surprise.

"Keep it, I have to go because…" He tried to find a reasonable excuse, his parents were going to freak when he come back late; they were rich important people and they often didn't like people without manners and late timing.

"It's okay," Piper shrugged, she used the jacket as a funny looking blanket.

"I'll see you around," He waved at her as he start to walk off into the distance, going back home and he got the last sight of the beautiful dark-haired, multi-colored homeless girl, "Hippy Piper," He whispered softly and it was probably something that would be lost in the wind.


End file.
